Pain is Temporary, Pride is Forever
by Beckintime
Summary: Short story for the houses competition, Cedric gets hurt after round 1 of the triwizard tournament and wants to leave- will his dad let him?


**A/N Written for the 6th round of The Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Catagory: Short  
Prompts: Cedric Diggory **

**Word Count: 918**

"Father I want to quit the tournament. No, no, no that just won't work." I sigh with frustration. My eyes burning daggers into my reflection, in the hand-held mirror I have clenched tightly in my fist while lying in the infirmary.

Although the burn on my face is healing well, angry red blotches seem to devour three quarters of my face and upper neck.

This is too dangerous. Yes I want to bring honour to Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, and most importantly my dad, but I'm not stupid. Besides, Hogwarts has another champion. Harry. _The Chosen One._

Don't get me wrong, Harry is a great guy. He warned me about the dragons, after all but he puts the rest of us to shame a little.

Hell, who doesn't love him? Well...maybe that Malfoy kid, but everyone else seems to at least envy him! My dad? He loves the boy, wishes I could be more like him, has told me so several times.

Yes he's proud of me, and what I have done, but can I say that I have seen _he who must not be named_ and lived? No- I can't.

I run the conversation I am going to have with him over in my head a couple of times more before the hands tick ever so closely to visiting hour on the clock above the heavy oak doors of the infirmary. I wipe my, now, muggy hands on the crystal white bedclothes that contrast and emphasise my bruised, dirty skin. As I wait. And wait. Knowing that as soon as visiting hour starts he would be the first through the door and-

The clock chimes as it hits 4pm, and with that, the doors fly backwards, reverberating on their hinges, as my father strides purposefully towards me. He is beaming from ear to ear as if the day his son nearly died was the best day of his life. "Cedric, my boy! That dragon fight was close, wasn't it? gave it a run for it's money if I do say so, although you could have been a bit quicker on your feet to avoid this," he says gesturing towards his own face and neck obviously talking about my injuries. "You've done so well, son! did you see the others? You were definitely quicker than the others although Krum certainly was close…" he trails off, a dreamy, boyish look on his face as if he was replaying the events in his head. His eyes snap back into focus on me as he continues quickly, "So, any ideas on what the next task is? Maybe you'll be battling harpies… nasty things, they are. Or a trial of wit? Better read up on your potion-lore…" He starts rambling and theorising what the next task is meanwhile with each suggestion, the frustration boils inside of me more and more.

" _Dad- I want to leave the tournament,"_ I mumble, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Maybe a boggart- what would yours be do you think Cedric? maybe I could pull some strings at the Ministry and get you some exposure to one." He continues to babble on animatedly

I had, had enough. "Dad! Stop! I want to leave the tournament!" I shout.

He stops and stares at me as if I had slapped him.

"You...you want to do what?" he asks almost like he had misheard me.

"I want to leave the tournament," I say slower, emphasising each word, and with each word, I could see his face fall further and further.

"But… Son… this is your moment! Think of everything this could mean to you, to us, to Hogwarts! My son, Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion, winner of the Triwizard tournament!" He gazed off a minute, a wide smile displayed on his features as he does so.

I pull him back to reality. "Dad, no. It nearly killed me today. Besides Hogwarts has it's champion."

"Harry, yes...well...yes, I suppose. But Harry shouldn't even be legally taking part. Don't get me mistaken, he's done very well and I'm sure if his parents would be so proud of everything he has done; but Cedric, here's your chance. Here's your chance to be more like him."

"I don't want to be more like him, dad, I want to be me!" I raise my voice once more and get a withering look and a shush from Madam Pomfrey who stalks over and turns to my father.

"Sir, you're upsetting my patient. Please, leave quarrels outside the door or I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yes… yes...very sorry about that" my father mumbles, and immediately turns back to the matter at hand as if he had just ignored Madam Pomfrey completely "Cedric, don't be so ridiculous. Calm down, you've already done one trial. Only 2 more to go and the cup would be yours!"

"That trial almost killed me! What do I have to do to get you to see that?"

"Nonsense! they can't kill you, it's still a school Cedric, What's that old muggle saying? ' _Pain is temporary but pride is forever?'_ Don't you want that, Cedric? Want that pride?"

"Not if it means I have to die to get it."

"You're going to be like that? Fine." His jaw clenches and his features tighten as he looks into my eyes, searching for any way I would back down from this.

"Your mother will be so disappointed." He sighs, before leaving me alone to contemplate what I had just done.


End file.
